School of Rock Oneshot Collection
by TheOnlineTypewriter
Summary: A collection of oneshots about School of Rock. It's set in the musical-verse, hence some names and other details. Rated T for safety. First try at fandom. New Chapter: How they met - A look into the past and how each pair of parents met


**School of Rock Oneshot Collection**

 **Summary: A collection of oneshots about School of Rock. It's set in the musical-verse, hence some names and other details. Rated T for safety. First try at fandom.**

 **Chapter 1: How They Met (pt. 1)**

 **Chapter Summary: A look into the past and how each pair of parents met, and how they all met each other. There will be fluff.**

 **A/N: Underlined name at start of each section is the last name of the couple's child with the first name of the child in brackets.**

Hathaway (Summer):  
Daniella Prince was the manager of the Manhattan office of Tasker and Dorner, a successful financial firm. She was sitting in her executive office looking over a few contracts and projection when her intercom buzzed.  
"Miss Prince, your 12 o'clock is here." Daniella's assistant informed the manager. Daniella thought for a minute and realised that she had a lunch meeting with a few local business partners. Quickly grabbing her jacket and standing, Daniella pressed the button to reply to her assistant.  
"I'll be right out." Daniella assured the assistant. Having straightened her jacket and skirt, Daniella walked confidently out of the office to meet with the partners.

One rather successful lunch later, Daniella was walking back to the office. She reached the front desk, where there was a security turnstile. Daniella checked her handbag and pockets for her access card, but couldn't find it. Her increasingly panicked searching drew the attention of a security guard at the main desk, who walked over to the flustered woman.  
"Can I help you, ma'am?" the security guard asked.  
"I can't seem to find my card." Daniella explained. "I must have left it in my office."  
"I'm afraid I can't let you through unless you have a pass, or you're with someone with a pass, ma'am." The security guard remarked. "It's company policy."  
"I know, but I know where it is!" Daniella replied, her fluster becoming anger.  
"Can I be of any assistance?" A voice asked behind the squabbling pair. Daniella turned to see a man dressed smartly with his badge clearly on view.  
"There's no issue. I've just left my card in my office." Daniella explained succinctly.  
"I can let her through and stay with her until she gets the card, if that satisfies." The man offered. Daniella's eyes widened at the unexpected act of kindness (Daniella wasn't the nicest of bosses). Daniella turned back to the security guard who shrugged. He accepted the compromise and allowed the pair through. As the pair stood in the elevator, going up to the executive office's floor, Daniella turned to her helper.  
"Thank you. Most people wouldn't do that for me." Daniella confessed.  
"Well, I'm not most people." The man replied. He extended his hand. "I'm Jack Hathaway. I'm going to be leading the Brooklyn office when it's finished. For now, - "  
"The executives are working here." Daniella interrupted. "I know. I'm Daniella Prince."  
"Of course, I knew I knew you from somewhere. You're the manager of this office." The man, Jack realised. Daniella nodded as response. It was at that moment that the elevator reached its destination floor. Daniella walked to her office and there was her card sitting on the desk, obviously having slipped out of Daniella's bag.  
"Well, I'll leave you to it." Jack remarked. Daniella smiled.  
"It was nice to meet you, Mr Hathaway." Daniella commented.  
"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Prince." Jack replied. He turned and exited the office, heading towards his own. As Daniella sat, she thought that she would definitely have to organise more meetings with this 'Jack Hathaway'.  
 _'For official business, of course.'_ Daniella thought to herself.

Spencer-Williams (Tomika):  
Kevin Spencer was walking along the Brooklyn sidewalk, in the pouring rain. He had his jacket wrapped around himself and tears were streaming down his face. Despite the rain and tears making it hard to see, Kevin was able to find his way to his destination: the nearest youth shelter to his home. It had served as Kevin's refuge for years, ever since he had made a life changing realisation. The front door was locked for the inhabitants' safety. Kevin hit the palm of his hand against the door, trying to make as much noise as possible and hopefully draw the attention of somebody inside. Thankfully, it did and a few moments later, the front door of the shelter was opened. Dot, the shelter's receptionist was standing on the other side. When she saw Kevin, she quickly let him into the shelter and took him through to the office.  
"What's happened?" Dot asked.  
"I told them." Kevin confessed, tearing up. "I told my parents. They kicked me out."  
"Oh, love." Dot remarked in a comforting tone. "It will get better. They'll realise that they love you for who you are."  
"I don't want to go home right now." Kevin confessed after a few moments of silence.  
"I understand. I'm sure we have room." Dot replied, smiling kindly.  
So, that was how Kevin ended up in a small canteen, surrounded by other young people in his or a similar situation. Across the room, Kevin caught the eye of a boy who looked about the same age as Kevin. Intrigued, Kevin, who was sitting on his own, stood and walked across to the other boy.  
"Hi. Is this seat taken?" Kevin queried. The other boy shook his head and gestured towards the seat. Kevin sat.  
"I'm Kevin. It's nice to meet you." Kevin greeted.  
"It's nice to meet you too." The boy replied. "I'm Mark."  
The pair shook hands. As Kevin had guessed, Mark was the same age as Kevin. He was also in the same situation, with his parents having kicked him out after he came out to them. An hour later, Mark and Kevin were still chatting. A few days later, Mark had built up the courage to go home and try to talk to his parents. However, he made sure to get Kevin's contact information and the pair stayed in touch, their relationship developing and the love between them intensifying. Half a year after Kevin had first come to the shelter, Mark helped him to go and face his parents. Whilst he wasn't greeted with open arms, his parents had missed Kevin and were willing to accept the person their son had grown up to be.

Travis (Katie):  
Michael Travis was nervous. He was usually very confident, and always made sure he appeared that way. However, the concept of what he was about to do had him nervous to his core. He was standing on the edge of a busy drama classroom, preparing to audition for a school performance of Romeo and Juliet. The audition itself wasn't what scared Michael, but it was one stipulation the teachers had put into place: the students were randomly paired up, with each boy paired with a girl and vice versa as best as could be managed. Michael had been ended up paired with Sarah, a girl in his tutor group. Sarah was an interesting character, and Michael wasn't ashamed to say that he had developed a small crush on her. He had even hoped he would be paired with her, but now it had happened, Michael's heart was pounding in his chest. The scene they had to rehearse for the audition was the famous balcony scene. The pair had rehearsed their scene and were confident with it, so the pair had each gone to talk to some of their friends in different groups. Michael looked at the clock and then at Sarah. She noticed a few of Sarah's friends laugh before saying something to Sarah who blushed.  
"You're staring, Michael." Oliver, one of Michael's friends told him. This made Michael turn and blush himself. Michael realised that it could have been a similar situation between Sarah and her friends. This gave Michael some hope. It was a few moments later that the teachers called for the students to get ready to perform. The pairs were to be called randomly, and funnily enough, Michael and Sarah were called first. They performed their scene, and afterwards, the other students and the staff members were silent in shock.  
"That was amazing." One of the teachers commented. "You two have brilliant chemistry."  
The teachers made a few other comments, and Sarah and Michael walked back to sit with the other students. Plucking up as much courage as he was able to muster, Michael asked to talk to Sarah outside the classroom. Confused at first, Sarah nodded and followed Michael out of the classroom and into the hall. Once outside, Michael faced Sarah.  
"So, I have something to admit." Michael began to confess. "I've had a crush on you for a couple months now."  
Michael and Sarah stood in an awkward silence for a few moments.  
"Now, I know we don't know each other very well, but –." Michael started, but was interrupted by Sarah stepping forwards and kissing him.  
"You might have liked me for a few months, but I've liked you for years." Sarah confessed after the pair finished kissing, beaming from ear to ear.

After a perfect performance at the audition, both Michael and Sarah landed the leads in the production, though the Shakespeare play wasn't the main love story on their mind.

Mooneyham (Zack):  
It was at school that Jonathan Mooneyham and Laura Smith first met. Both attended Horace Green School and shared a good number of classes. However, despite all of this shared time, the pair barely knew each other. That wasn't to say either didn't notice the other: Laura was sometimes awed at Jonathan's confidence in his choices, and his dedication to his friends. Likewise, Jonathan was drawn in by Laura's quiet determination and her creative flair. Days turned into weeks, then months, then years, and soon enough their class was graduating and spreading out across the globe. Both Jonathan and Laura cursed that they never tried to make their relationship anything more than classmates.

A decade later, Laura was walking along a New York street, hurrying towards work, when someone knocked her by the shoulder. Whilst Laura was able to keep her balance, the papers in her arms scattered across the sidewalk. The person ran past, either oblivious or uncaring about what they had just done. However, as Laura scrambled to pick up her papers, somebody knelt beside her to help collect the papers.  
"Thank you." Laura told the helper without looking up.  
"It's no problem." A male voice replied. Laura vaguely recognised the voice. She looked up in curiosity. The face was familiar too, though she couldn't place who it was and where she knew them from. It was obviously the same for the man.  
"Hi." The as yet unnamed man greeted with a look of vague recognition on his face.  
"Hi." Laura responded, racking her brain for the person's name.  
"I'm sorry, but I feel like I know you." The man commented. "What's your name?"  
"Oh, that would be such a cliché pickup line if it weren't true." Laura replied. "I think I know you too. I'm Laura Smith."  
"Laura?!" The man commented in shock and realisation. "I'm Jonathan."  
"Jonathan?" Laura asked, still not sure who the man was as she knew a few Jonathans. She then realised who it was. "Wait, Jonathan Mooneyham?"  
"Yeah. Hi." Jonathan greeted again, smiling.  
"Hi." Laura replied. It was then she realised the time. "Crap, I've got to get going. I'm going to be late."  
Jonathan nodded and handed Laura the few papers he was holding.  
"Well, it's nice to see you're doing well, Laura." Jonathan commented. The pair separated and went to their respective jobs. A few perchance meetings on the way to work later, the pair agreed to go for coffee. Coffee eventually turned into drinks, and one night Jonathan posed that all important question.

Turner (Lawrence):  
A 17-year-old Mary Lawson was standing in the middle of a busy ballroom. It was a family event, with Mary's parents having invited both extended family and business partners. All the same, Mary was a bit bored. The one problem with these sorts of events was that whilst there were plenty of people to talk to, there was nobody Mary's age. So, Mary was sitting near some French doors leading out to a balcony that overlooked the country house's grounds, enjoying the breeze that made the heat and stuffiness of the ballroom more bearable However, some movement across the floor caught Mary's eye. Standing and straightening her dress, Mary walked around the room and saw what she thought she had seen. There was a young boy who it took Mary a moment to recognise: it was Simon Turner, a friend from kindergarten. A moment later, Simon spotted Mary, and obviously went through the same moment of recognition. Simon quickly said a few words to his parents then stepped towards Mary.  
"Mary, is that you?" Simon asked. Mary smiled.  
"Hi Simon. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Mary remarked. "What are you doing here?"  
"My and your parents are business partners. Did your parents not tell you?" Simon asked, confused. Mary vaguely remembered her parents saying something about the partnership, though she tended to zone out when her parents talked business.  
"I can't seem to remember them doing so." Mary commented. The pair continued to chat. Suddenly, a slow, classical tune started to play. Mary immediately recognised the tune.  
"Oh, I love this song. It's one of my favourites." Mary commented.  
"Really? Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata in C-sharp major is one of your favourites?" Simon queried.  
"You know it?" Mary replied, slightly shocked.  
"Of course." Simon remarked before holding out a hand. "May I have this dance?"  
Mary fell silent, thinking for a moment, then smiled and nodded. She took Simon's hand then the pair walked to the dancefloor and joined the other couples dancing. The couple danced and stared at each other. After the dance, the pair stayed together and laughed the night away, the only company their age being each other.

Old friends now reunited, the pair didn't take any chances to fall out of contact again, sharing all the ways of contacting each other they could think of. They developed a good relationship which became romantic a few years later.

Hamilton (Freddy):  
Michelle Thomson was sitting on the middle of a couch in the midst of a lively college party. She was sitting, chatting with a few of her friends, trying to hear their responses over the loud music. However, her attention to the conversation was broken when there was a blur of movement and somebody landed on top of Michelle. The people beside Michelle yelped and jumped to their feet, though Michelle didn't react quickly enough and was pinned to the sofa. It took Michelle a few seconds to identify the person who had landed on top of her. It was Francis Hamilton, who she shared some lesson or another with. Francis quickly clambered off Michelle, apologising profusely. Both Michelle and Francis blushed, with the people around them laughing at the awkward situation.  
"Sorry, that was completely unintentional." Francis apologised. "I got pushed."  
Michelle looked at Francis incredulously, before noticing the gaggle of boys that Francis usually hung around with. All were laughing, so Michelle reasoned that Francis' story was true. Later in the night, Michelle was standing by the house's door, annoyed with her phone. Her parents had been called away on business, so Michelle had no way of getting home, except walking the dark and, as her parents were always happy to tell Michelle, potentially dangerous route back.  
"Can I help at all?" Someone asked behind Michelle. Michelle spun to see Francis.  
"No, it's just..." Michelle started, taking a moment to decide if she's going to say anything else. "I can't get home. My parents wouldn't want me walking alone, and they can't come and get me."  
"Well, I could walk you home." Francis suggested.  
"It's fine. You don't have to do that." Michelle assured Francis.  
"Seriously, I insist." Francis replied. "It's on my way, anyway."  
After a few moments of thinking, Michelle conceded and agreed. As the pair walked back, they chatted a bit, with Francis apologising for the incident earlier multiple times. After Francis had dropped Michelle off at home, and the door had closed behind her, the girl smiled. It had been a genuinely kind thing to do. Michelle made a mental note to thank Francis the following day.

The following day marked the start of a good friendship for the pair which lasted through the remainder of school and university, and eventually love bloomed between the pair. It wouldn't be until after a few years of marriage that Francis confessed that he had dared his friends to push him, in the hopes that he would be able to break the ice with Michelle, and that he was very glad that he did.

 **A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed that. As mentioned in the summary, this is my first story for School of Rock. Feel free to send me requests. Please review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**


End file.
